Son of a Djinn
by SakuraFox
Summary: Sam had a lover once, a djinn. When he turned out to be pregnant Dean freaked out. Nine months later Stiles was born.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : OC/Sam, Derek/Stiles, Peter/Caleb

 **Summary** : Sam had a lover once, a djinn. When he turned out to be pregnant Dean freaked out. Nine months later Stiles was born.

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me...

 **Author's note** : Hello a new fic after a long absence for . I hope you will all enjoy it!

* * *

'Dean, I need to tell you something.'

They were in a crappy motel in California chasing a vengeful ghost who had already killed three girls. Dean was cleaning his guns while Castiel was hovering in the room trying to look human. And failing. Sam had just come home after going out for an hour. He looked pale, sweating slightly. Dean looked up and smirked.

'Aw Sammy what has put your panties in a bunch?'

'Samuel wears panties?'

Count on Castiel to make the most inappropriate remark.

'It's an expression Cas. Well, actually, now that you mention it, I never saw his underwear drawers so maybe. See Sammy I told you, you were a girl deep down.'

'DEAN SHUT UP!'

That actually caught his attention, as well as Castiel's. Dean frowned, looking worried.

'What's wrong Sam?'

Sam sighed and looked as if he was holding back tears. He sat heavily in one of the twin beds, his hands on his head.

'Dean I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me you will believe me and not to tell anyone. Please Dean?'

Dean stared at Sam for a minute before answering.

'What the hell is this about Sam? Is it the ghost? Do you have a problem with a demon again? Dude you'd better tell me before…'

'You're pregnant.'

Castiel always there to make a difficult moment even more difficult.

'What?'

Dean waited a second before he burst out laughing.

'Oh man, Cas you cannot say something like that. Man, I said he was a girl but that was a joke. Come on Cas, think a minute that is not possible.'

'Dean… Cas is right.'

Silence answered Sam.

'Okay you two need to stop this joke right now. It's going way too far even for us.'

'Dean. Sam is pregnant with a supernatural child. I think the father is a…'

'NO!'

'Sam'

'No Cas, don't say it.'

'Wait, hold on you two. You're trying to tell me Sam is pregnant with a freak?'

Dean got up from his spot and started to walk to Sam who was silently crying.

'Dean don't say it like that please.'

'Sammy you better tell me everything right now before I exorcise whatever is in your stomach. Oh man, can you hear me now…. This is weird.'

He sat next to Sam who was now sobbing. He patted his back and looked at Castiel as if he knew everything.

'I will respect your brother's decision Dean, I will not tell his secret. If he wants you to know he will tell you.'

Dean huffed in annoyance and crouched down so his face was next to Sam's.

'Sammy, listen to me. I'm sorry I called your….baby or whatever it is, a freak, okay? You must be having a hard time right now. Hell you're probably completely lost. But we will fix this alright? You and I, Cas will surely help too. But whatever happened I will make it better because I'm your big brother, I look after you okay? But to do so you have to tell me what happened.'

Sam looked up and slowly nodded. He dried his tears with his sleeve. Dean never thought Sam looked like a teen but right now he was looking like a lost adolescent who just discovered the world is a cruel dark place. Maybe it was his… condition that made him look so but he also seemed changed physically, less broad, and leaner.

'Alright. I will tell you. But you are not to ask the father's name. I cannot tell you that. Three months ago we were hunting this ghost in Minnesota…."

 **Flashback**

 _They were stuck on the case. Already a week and no supernatural apparitions whatsoever. Dean was growing inpatient and Sam was running out of ideas._

' _Maybe it's nothing at all Dean'_

' _Come on Sammy, a small town with people disappearing leaving only dust behind them, what do you call that?'_

 _Sam didn't answer._

' _Sammy these people had families. They had people that are still looking for them today if we can still find them we have to.'_

' _I know Dean. I am going to pick up some food, do you want anything?'_

' _Pie!'_

 _Sam went out of the crappy motel room and made his way to the streets. He did not dare to take the impala knowing Dean would probably yell at him, even with pie. He walked a few minutes down the streets before going into the local diner. There was a queue inside due to hungry customers. Sam waited while hearing conversations. Mostly family members of lost persons were lamenting on what happened. Sam was feeling responsible for some reason. He wanted to help these people but couldn't, not without any clue. Himself wanted a family, he wanted kids, with or without a partner. He felt someone brush behind him._

 _He turned around and faced a man taller than him. That was a rare sight. The man was bulky and covered in tattoos, he screamed biker._

' _Sorry'_

 _His voice was actually quite deep, not very surprised. Sam smiled weirdly._

" _It's alright"_

 _And turned back around. He could feel the man's eyes on his neck it was sending chills down his back. The queue was very slow and Sam was starting to feel impatient. A hand came down and grasped his wrist and a voice came into his ears._

" _Don't move. I just want to talk. I know who you and your brother are, quite recognisable, the Winchester brother followed by their pet angel."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _To help you."_

 _Sam wanted to turn but the man grasped his waist making it impossible. The strength he used was definitively not human._

" _What are you?"_

" _I was told that the youngest Winchester was the most intelligent. You do not disappoint Sam Winchester. I will tell you if you come tonight to the graveyard. Alone, of course, and don't even think of telling your brother."_

 _And with that the pressure disappeared. Sam turned around but no one was there._

END FLASHBACK

"Wait, you got sexual harassed and you didn't tell me?"

Dean was fuming; someone bad touched his little brother and got away with it.

"Dean, if the state I am in is any clue, he did more than touch my waist."

Probably not the best thing to say to calm Dean Winchester, he was growling in a bear like way.

"So do tell Sammy what happened with that man you never told me about?"

Sam gulped and started talking, summing up, three months of the greatest love story he ever had.

"I met up with him and he started to give me clue about the case. He told me how the people disappeared and everything and how the demon did it. I always doubled checked his info. We started talking and getting closer and he told me he was a djinn."

"Sammy are you kidding me? You know how dangerous they are?"

Dean was starting to get really angry when Castiel spoke out.

"He was not a normal djinn, right?"

"No, he was not. He said he was a mix, he never told me in detail but he did not need to feed on humans."

"And when did that happened."

Dean was gesturing to Sam's stomach.

"Right before we fought with the demon. We slept together. After the fight I saw him once and I never heard anymore from him. He was always the one who found me so I do not know how to contact him."

"Jeez Sammy, that was three months ago."

A silence followed Sam's story. Dean paced around the room, deep in thoughts. Then he sighed rubbed his hair and sat next to Sam, taking him in a bear hug.

"Okay. Okay, we will deal with that situation. I will help you and the kid."

Sam was in tears.

"You don't think it's a monster?"

"It comes from you how could it be a monster? Don't worry Sammy we will educate him. Whatever he will be, he is our family first, okay?"

Five month later, Sam gave birth to an adorable little boy. He had moles all over his body, chestnut hair and whiskey eyes. Castiel said his mole made a pattern than looked like the Gemini constellation hence they named him Genim. The first five-month Sammy never left his baby. He let Dean and Castiel handle the supernatural stuff and stayed playing with little Genim. Dean always made sure Sammy and his nephew were safe somewhere before going hunting. Genim was growing up very quickly and soon he was one year old. He was an adorable toddler. But Sam always feared his other father would come and snatched him away. Dean and Castiel always tried to comfort Sam saying the father did not know but for whatever reasons Sam never felt reassured. They were very careful everywhere they went to not leave any trace. Genim grew up knowing evil beasts are lurking outside but he was never afraid. Soon he was three.

"Papa where is my Mommy?"

Genim had been playing in a park near their motel and had seen other kids and their family. He was very sharp for his age. Sam smiled and took his child on his lap, hugging him close.

"Genim, you don't have a Mommy. I was the one who had you in my belly."

"Really? So I have another dad?"

"Yeah honey you do."

"Where is he now? Why is he not with us?"

"Genim. Your father and I we met when uncle Dean and I were on a hunt for a demon. I loved him a lot but we had to separate. I do not know where he is but I am sure that he will love you very much."

"Will I ever see him?"

"I don't know sweetie"

There was more conversation about his father and what he was. Sam never lied. Soon Genim had to go to school and Sam decided it was better for his child to be in a place without evil creatures to concentrate on growing up happily and not like they had to in the back of a car. But Sam knew he couldn't stay. He and his brother attracted supernatural creatures. He remembered the witch they helped five years ago who stayed in contact with him, her name was Claudia Stilinski.

"So I am going to live with Claudia and Caleb?"

"Yes Genim for your safety. But your uncles and I will always be a phone call away, okay? You will have to change your name too. Do you have any ideas?"

Genim thought for a while and said with a bright smile.

"Stiles, my name will be Stiles."

It was soon settled and Stiles was going to stay in Beacon Hills. Sam and Dean promised to visit every month and they did. Everything was quiet in Beacon Hills. But Claudia never told the hunters that a werewolf family was living there. Stiles grew up and his powers too he had a few magical abilities that only demanded to be trained which Claudia did. She even gave him a few books to practise. Stiles grew up well and waited every month for his dad and uncle to visit, it was always a happy gathering and Sam always left with tears in his eyes. When Claudia died they pondered if they could leave him with Caleb, but the sheriff reassured them and said that Stiles was like a nephew to him and he will take care of him. At that time the Winchesters were facing a greater menace with archangels and demons and Sam wanted to protect his child.

But he never could have protected him from meeting Derek Hale.

* * *

So? Hope you all liked it! Sam's story with the djinn will be developped in much later chapters! I'll see you next week for chapter 2! Don't forget to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Sam/OC, Derek/Stiles, Caleb/Peter

 **Summary** : Sam had a lover once, a djinn. When he turned out to be pregnant Dean freaked out. Nine months later Stiles was born.

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me...

 **Author's note** : Thank you Asia for your review ^^

Stiles was browsing through some werewolf lore on the internet. His first reaction when Scott got bit was "okay I got this" and phoned his dad. Of course he never told Scott about his father and uncle but they knew everything about the Beacon Hill pack. They had walked a long way since the first time Scott howled at the moon. Derek was alpha of his pack. He had bitten Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson and they were all training to get stronger. Scott didn't want to be part of their pack even if Stiles thought it would be a better idea. He had to train his magic, he couldn't handle magic training and wolf sitting.

He sighed. It was nearly ten pm and his father was still at the station. Normally he would use that time to indulge in some self-loving time but since werewolves liked to barge into his room it would be inappropriate, especially since he harboured a one way crush for a certain alpha. He turned around and faced Derek Hale climbing up his window.

"Dude! What are you doing? What if my dad or Mrs. Simpson saw you!"

"I was careful and I need to talk to you."

"Derek it's late I want to sleep early tonight and not do any more research."

Derek sat on Stiles bed and looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

Derek stayed silent.

"Did someone die again? Is there a super moon? Another kanima? Your betas all turned into puppies?"

"Peter's back."

Stiles turned to face Derek. The alpha was looking sombre.

"Are you kidding me! Is he still a werewolf? Oh wait he is a zombie. Zombie werewolf apocalypse is happening I have to call my dad!"

"Stiles!" Derek snapped. "There is no apocalypse. He is still a werewolf and he is alive. And he is still my uncle too."

Stiles looked at Derek and somehow he felt like the alpha was younger than he was. He sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"You're right big guy. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I am both happy and unhappy."

"That is a lot of emotion for our Derek."

"Stiles!"

The younger male laughed at Derek's face. He then chooses to wrap his arms around the wolf in a comforting hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Just accept the hug sourwolf."

"I swear I will…"

"Rip my throat with your teeth, sure Alpha, but first let me comfort you a bit. Seriously you always look like the world is weighing on your shoulders and with your misfits betas it si sure not going away so let the famous Stilinski hug ease it up a little okay?"

"Stiles?"

"Yep?"

"Shut up."

Stiles smiled and hugged Derek tighter. He didn't know if it was his imagination but he felt the alpha dip his head and smell his neck. It was sending shivers down his spine. Recently they had grown closer. Because of training and fighting evils they had talked more and Stiles was now the one Derek turned to whenever he had a problem, especially when it was related to his betas. The alpha accepted Stiles better and the cold "shut ups" were now more found than violent. They touched more too, which was probably not good for Stiles' heart.

"You know Derek, he is still your uncle and whatever happens we will deal with it."

He felt Derek smile against his neck and he withdrew a little bit from the tight hold to look into Derek's green eyes. He wanted to tell him about his family, he wanted to tell him the truth about his magic but he had to ask his dad first. They were looking in each other's eyes, lost in their world. Derek's head suddenly started moving and his lips were very close to Stiles. The younger male closed his eyes when a noise came from behind them.

"Well, looks like mom and dad are getting some!"

Erica, Isaac and an angry Scott were standing in front of the window. Derek and Stiles broke apart and the alpha growled angrily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, dear alpha you ran from the house leaving us with creepy Peter who tried to assault Isaac and Jackson so we came to snatch you back. But if you want to smooch mom like teenagers first go ahead."

"Erica!"

"Oh my God Stiles your face is so red it's hilarious." Erica laughed.

"That's it we are going back to the house." Derek growled and the betas were out laughing.

Scott was still there waiting his eyes boring holes through Derek. The alpha did not pay any attention to him and took Stiles' arm to make him look at him.

"I'll call you when I know what is going on."

"Okay sourwolf, don't be too hard on the pups!" Stiles laughed a bit weirdly due to what just happened. Derek smiled at him and he was gone.

Yeah Derek was smiling more now. It was pretty bad for Stiles heart too… He turned to Scott and smiled but his best friend's face was scowling.

"Scott? You okay buddy?"

"He was scent marking you." Growled the werewolf.

"Who?"

"Hale!"

"Hm. Well, I guess you do that between friends. You know werewolf works in packs so I guess it is a form of…"

"No it's not the same. He was scent marking you in a different way. You should be careful with him."

"Scotty please, we both know Derek is a good guy."

"He is trying to get to me through you. Why else would he try to be that close to you."

Stiles know Scott is not doing it on purpose but those words hurt. He n=knew Derek Hale would never be interested in him but still he liked to have some glimmer of hope even if they were not true. It gave him a bit more confidence than he had.

"Hey Scott I will tell you that I am very likeable."

"Yeah Stiles I know, but what I mean is that you are not hot or a girl so Derek is not interested in you. And you're not even a werewolf so you have no interest for Derek Hale. None at all. That's why I am telling you he wants to seduce you so that I accept to be in his little pack."

Stiles was shocked by Scott's words. He did not want it to affect him but when your best friend tells you something like that it's hard to stay unworried. Stiles had tears stinging his eyes and he yelled.

"Scott get out!"

He was so angered that he did not control his magic and sent a shockwave to the werewolf. Scott who at first was stunned turned to an angry werewolf and attacked Stiles. He slashed his back with his hand opening three long gashes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Sam/OC, Derek/Stiles, Caleb/Peter

 **Summary** : Sam had a lover once, a djinn. When he turned out to be pregnant Dean freaked out. Nine months later Stiles was born.

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me...

 **Author's note** : Here we go again for a new chapter hope you will all like it!

Unknown to the both of them, Derek had placed Isaac in a tree nearby to keep an eye on Stiles. The beta howled to Derek and ran to Stiles' house. He arrived just when Scott was getting ready to attack again and threw him out the window. Derek arrived few minutes later, he let Isaac and the other betas go after Scott and he quickly jumped to Stiles window.

"Stiles!"

"Hey sourewolf…"

Stiles was on the ground faced down, his back bloody and his cheek marred with tears tracks. Derek crouched down next to him and put a hand on his neck taking his pain.

"I am going to get some things to disinfect it. I don't think you will need stitches but it might be painful. Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No!"

"Stiles…"

"Please Derek, no hospitals."

Derek sighed and stood to go to the bathroom. He came back with disinfectant and some bandages. He processed to clean the wound while taking Stiles' pain. The gashes were not too deep but enough to bleed a lot. Stiles was bearing it as much as he could but it hurt. Suddenly he felt a warm breath on his back and something wet.

"Derek are you licking me?"

"Wolf saliva. Helps to stop the bleeding."

"You know how many dog jokes I have in mind right now?"

"Shut up Stiles."

Derek continued his treatment even when the bleeding stopped he kept licking Stiles to take off Scott's scent. To make Stiles feel safe, to comfort him. When he looked up, his eyes were red. He wrapped the bandages around Stiles midsection. Stiles was exhausted, he couldn't think straight. All he could think of was Derek's warm touch and the fact that he was there with him.

"Derek…."

"Stiles everything is okay."

"Scott…"

"Should be gutted for what he did. But I guess you would be sad if he dies."

"I would and maybe he didn't want to attack me. It's my fault too."

"Don't say this. He should be in control of his strengths but he is not. He is a failure as a wolf."

Derek held Stiles head in his hand and combed it through his hair.

"You have to rest. I'll put you on your bed."

"Derek I will be okay if you bring me my book. The one on my desk with the leather-bound."

Derek went up to the desk and as soon as he had the book in his hands in prickled his skin. He frowned and turned to the younger male who was looking everywhere but at the alpha.

"Stiles this is a book for magic."

"I am aware."

"Stiles, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Do not Dumbledore me! I will explain, I promise Derek, I will but it does not concern only me. Please give me the book then I will make a phone call and we will see what I can tell you."

Far away from Beacon Hills, in a small town in Nebraska, the Winchester brothers were hunting a striga with their pet angel Castiel. They were almost done and almost caught it. Currently they were eating at a diner. Dean was gulping a piece of pie and Sam was drinking a milkshake when his phone rang. He smiled when he looked at the caller ID.

"Hello Genim. How are you sweetie?"

"It's my nephew? Tell him that Nebraska's pies are too sugary but still so damn good."

" _Hey Dad, hello uncle."_

" _What do you mean 'hey dad' he doesn't sound like your dad!"_

"Stiles? Who is with you? I'm putting you on speaker son."

"Derek dad."

Dean smirked.

"Ho isn't he the alpha werewolf you were supposed not to keep contact with, shrimp?"

" _Hmmm well… You will not believe me if I say he is an entire different person, right?"_

"Not a chance Genim. What is going on?"

Sam was a bit worried for his son he knew from previous phone calls that this Derek had a certain place in his son's heart.

" _Dad I want to tell Derek."_

"Okay why?"

" _Because I trust him and I don't want to keep him in the dark anymore. I know no-one and especially supernatural creatures should know who and what I am but please dad I trust him. He saved me countless of times dad and I know he will never hurt me. He is a good werewolf and a great alpha for his pack."_

"Genim do you have feelings for this man?"

In Beacon Hills, Stiles' face was turned towards Derek's. Both men were looking into each other's eyes trying to figure something out. Stiles took a long breath and answer in a quiet voice.

"Yes dad. I have feelings for him."

Derek's eyes turned red in an instant. Stiles didn't know what it meant but it was hot.

" _Stiles? Son, if you trust this man you can tell him, we will follow you sweetie."_

" _Just to be clear, how old is Derek shrimp?"_

"Hm…"

" _Kid, the next sentence better not be 'Uncle Dean I have a baby were in my stomach' been there done that and even if I love you I don't want a repeat. At least not right now."_

"Uncle Dean!"

Stiles was red as a tomato.

" _Hey kid it's going to be even more embarrassing when you're going to try to explain to him how you pop out of your dad stomach because a djinn seduced my dear brother."_

"I am sorry what?"

Derek's declaration was followed by a dead silence.

" _Dean, you know werewolf have great hearing."_ Said Castiel to break the silence.

" _I'll guess we'll talk to you later kid!"_

" _Bye sweetie I love you."_

Stiles was facing the puzzled face of the great Derek Hale. The shock from Dean's sentence had made them forget Stiles' confession right before, even though the conversation ahead was still not a piece of cake.

"Hey hmm about that. I was not conceived in a traditional way, you see I have two fathers and one of them was pregnant. "

Derek was about to say something but Stiles placed a hand on his mouth.

"Before you say anything you have to let me finish."

Derek nodded and Stiles took off his hand.

"First I have to say that my dad and my uncle are hunters. Before you yell, curse, growl or anything, their name is Winchester. Yeah you probably know them. Turns out my family is followed by a ton of evil creatures, demons and archangels; so when I was a kid they asked mom, Claudia, and the sheriff to keep an eye on me while they hunted down some demon thing. I was very little so I couldn't stay with them without being in danger all the time. I guess you want to know who my other father is and how my dad transformed into a human hippocampus? Well, all I know is that my uncle Dean, my uncle Castiel and my dad were hunting a ghost or a demon I don't remember and my dad met with a djinn. I never met my other dad, but from what my father Sam told me he was not like any supernatural creatures he had met before. You see the Winchesters are used to be chased and hurt by supernatural beings so when my dad met with my father he didn't know how to react but he was not evil. He was not totally djinn too, my dad suspects him to be half something else. They fell in love, well my dad did I have no idea for my father… And well because my dad has a bit of magic in him due to a yellow-eyed demon, we'll leave that story for another time; three months later he discovered that he was pregnant and tada that was me! Okay I'm finished."

Derek was not saying anything, he was looking at Stiles, perplexed.

"So your real name is Genim?"

"Yeah I had to change it when I came here so that no one could track me."

"So what are you? A half djinn?"

"Well, we're not sure. I have magical powers but no lust for human blood or fears."

"So only magic? That's why you have some books?"

"Yep. Claudia was a witch so she helped me practice."

"Okay."

Derek looked like he was replaying the conversation in his head. Stiles was worried, perhaps Derek hated him now. Perhaps he will tell him to stay out of pack business or to not contact any werewolf any more. He did not dare to speak while Derek was doing his thinking but he was stressed out. What if Derek didn't want to see him anymore, his heart could not take him. Even if Derek seemed to have forgotten what he said before Stiles really meant it. How could he forget Derek, he wanted to see him every day…

"So you have feelings for me?"

Damn he had not forgotten. Stiles was red once again and stuttering.

"Hm… well…. I mean… Yes I do…" he squeaked.

Derek's eyes were red once again. They were both sitting on Stiles' bed and Derek slowly moved toward Stiles and pushed him slightly in a lying position. He was on top of him, his arms folded near his face, one hand in his hair. His face was very close, too close for Stiles' heart which was hammering against his ribs. Derek dipped his face near Stiles neck and gave it a small lick which caused Stiles to yelp.

"You're not lying. I can hear your heart."

"Why would I lie to you?"

Derek smiled against his neck and placed a small kiss before going up to face Stiles.

"Because why would you feel the same way that I do Stiles?"

Stiles didn't have any chance to answer or feel shocked because Derek's lips were on his. The kiss was soft, nothing heavy but full of sweet feelings. Derek hands were roaming on Stiles body and one finally settled around his back while the other one was holding his face. Stiles' hands were in Derek's hair. Both were pressing against each others as if they wanted to fuse into one. The kisses were growing heated and Derek lips left Stiles mouth to meet his neck once again. Stiles moaned and arched his body against Derek who chuckled.

"I never thought there will be a day were I would say I like the sounds you make."

"Hey! You love my incessant chatter!"

"Not when it's about what would happen if a pixie and a gnome fell in love or how to call a toothless vampire."

"Hey! A lot of people like my lovely mind! Aouch! Derek did you just bite me!"

Jealousy and possessiveness were two traits of werewolves. Derek snuck on his small bite making it red making Stiles moan. Once he was satisfied his red eyes looked into Stiles' whiskey ones.

"Stiles… I want us to be together and I don't want anyone to snatch you away from me. It's already hard enough to see Scott grab your attention at every pack meeting…"

Stiles smiled over Derek's scowl.

"Aw sourwolf… do you know that Scott is actually thinking that I pay way to much attention to you? Do you know how hard it is to keep with Scott's poetry on Allison's hair when you are standing five feet next to me in a tight short-sleeve shirt?"

Derek smirked.

"oh so you find me attractive?"

Stiles rolled his hips against Derek's and the alpha's eyes started glowing red again.

"I think you know that right?"

Derek didn't answer and kissed Stiles lips. They were so lost into their own little world that they did not hear the sheriff coming back home. Neither did they hear him open the front door and coming up the stairs. He opened Stiles bedroom barging in.

"Stiles your dad phoned and said Derek…."

He stopped himself in midsentence seeing Derek on a very dishevelled Stiles, both of them on the bed. A chance they still had their clothes on… Caleb smirked.

"Now I understand what Sam said on the phone. Both of you downstairs now, we need to talk."

 **That is it for today guys hope you will like it don't forget to review! What do you think will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Sam/OC, Derek/Stiles, Caleb/Peter

 **Summary** : Sam had a lover once, a djinn. When he turned out to be pregnant Dean freaked out. Nine months later Stiles was born.

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me...

 **Author's note** : Here we go again for a new chapter hope you will all like it!

The awkwardness was heavy on the atmosphere. Caleb was sitting on his chair with a smirk while Derek and Stiles were on the couch.

"So now that the rabbit is out of the hat, I can stop to pretend that I didn't know about all supernatural creatures."

"Uncle Caleb, I told Derek because…"

"Because you are both madly in love. I heard it all from Dean and Sam. I must warn you though Derek, Stiles is still underage so hands above clothes before his eightieth birthday and trust me you don't want two hunters and a sheriff on your trail if he turns out to be pregnant."

"Caleb!" Stiles was red as a tomato and Derek looked everywhere but at Caleb.

"Come on kid, your dad was pregnant at nineteen, he loves you but it was a bit early."

Stiles sighed and slumped against the couch. Derek smiled and put a hand in Stiles hair ruffling it.

"Don't worry sir."

"Call me Caleb Derek, I think it will be more comfortable that way. I can't believe you have a boyfriend kid, if only Claudia could see it she would probably tell me 'I told you so' and asked for the fifty bucks we bet on you."

"Seriously Caleb, you bet on my love life! I can't believe it! Aunt Claudia and you are the worst!" grumbled Stiles.

"You take after us too kid. Claudia would have loved to see you Derek."

Derek smiled.

"I would have loved to meet your wife too."

"Sister."

"I am sorry what?"

Derek bugged. Stiles laughed.

"Caleb I think Derek can handle just a few shocks in a night."

"Well he knows the truth now, why should I hide it anymore? Claudia was my older sister. She was a witch but I am only human. Guess it's a woman thing or maybe I was meant to be human. We were also both on the run when we arrived in Beacon Hills. I was appointed as a simple officer first in this town but as soon as we arrived I fell in love with a man. My boss heard about it, even though we were discreet… He made me choose be sheriff and assure that Claudia and I were safe or go back on the run. So Claudia came up with this idea, we would pretend to be married and I would be sheriff. You see being sheriff was granting our safety, we did not have to run anymore. I wanted to protect my sister so I accepted. When Stiles came in our house it was easier for people to believe the lie."

"You never told me who it was…" said Stiles

"I don't have to tell you anything. He is not here anymore anyway. Now as tomorrow is a school day, Derek you're going to kiss Stiles goodbye."

Derek and Stiles jumped from the couch and made their ways to the front door, hands touching. Opening the door they both stepped out, Stiles was about to close the door when Caleb's voice interrupted.

"Leave the door open kid."

Stiles laughed awkwardly and turned to Derek with a sheepish smile. The alpha smirked.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep with the big reveal." Laughed Derek.

"I know, sorry if it's over whelming… Can you tell the pack for me?"

"Sure. And Scott?"

Stiles smile faltered a bit. He was not sure were to stand with his best friend. Of course they needed to talk, but he was not sure he wanted to do it now.

"I will deal with him later."

"Hm. I'll be there with you."

Stiles smiled.

"Aw that's so cute."

"Shut up Stiles."

"Five more minutes Stiles!"

Caleb's voice startled them both. Stiles was fidgeting not sure how to say goodbye or what to do. Derek cut his existential questioning by kissing his lips softly. He brought his lips next to Stiles ears and hushed

"Keep your window opened."

And with that Derek was gone.

 **That is it for today guys hope you liked it, I know it's a bit short but next chapter is longer ;) You will see more of Caleb's past in the next chapters, don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Sam/OC, Derek/Stiles, Caleb/Peter

 **Summary** : Sam had a lover once, a djinn. When he turned out to be pregnant Dean freaked out. Nine months later Stiles was born.

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me...

 **Author's note** : Here we go again for a new chapter hope you will all like it!

When Derek came back to the Hale house, all his betas and Peter were there. He rounds them up to tell them about Stiles and all he had learned, he passed on Caleb's story though. Everyone seemed surprised except for Peter. Derek said that it changed nothing, Stiles was still pack and was still his mate because yes, Derek had come clear o his betas and told them about his feelings for Stiles. Derek had made a huge work on communication since his uncle died. He had tried to be the best alphas for the pack and to be honest Stiles helped him a lot.

First with Isaac, Stiles knew how to deal with him, he knew what to say when he tried to copy Jackson's douche bag attitude to protect himself. Derek had worked with Isaac to build something positive out of it. Turned out Isaac was the fastest of his betas and also the second in rank next to Boyd.

It was obvious that Boyd was Derek' favourite and his second in command, both of them spent a lot of time bounding over repairing cars and spending time talking over baseball games. Boyd was easily Derek's best friend after Stiles. The beta confided in Derek but also in Stiles. Usually when he had something to say or ask, mostly about Erika, he would tell the both of them together. He was a lot like Derek, silent and strong.

He had recently realised that Erika was his mate. The only female of the pack was a feminist and a very strong head. She liked to tease all of her fellow members especially the only human and their alpha. She always tried to bring them to her famous shopping spree but thankfully Jackson was there to go with her.

Jackson was the lowest in the pack, due to what happened with the kanima he was a werewolf but he had some special abilities. Any wound from his claws caused a minor paralysis of the body part wounded and his beta form had a few scales on it (the top of his head and a few spots on his back and belly). He was very close to Stiles and considered him a bit like a best friend/brother now. They had talked a lot since he accepted his place in Derek's pack and after his breakup with Lydia. The girl had broken up with him after joining Scott's little group and siding with Allison. Jackson could not forgive Allison for what her family did and the fact that she helped them. As for Lydia he was sad at first but then he realised he did not have any feelings for her anymore.

"So Alpha you and mom an item now?" Erica was wearing a Cheshire cat smile while sitting on Boyd's lap. Isaac and Jackson were sitting on the sofa and Peter was spread on a chair.

"Yes."

"Great! I can't wait to have him tell us how that happened."

"Leave him alone Erika."

"Aw you're already protective of him. That is so cute."

"Yeah Alpha now that we are sure that Stiles is not totally human you should know that he can protect himself." Added Isaac.

"To be honest I know for sure that Stiles loves when Derek acts all alpha male." Jackson smirked.

"All of you out."

The teenagers laughed on their way out leaving Peter and Derek alone.

"Peter."

"Beloved nephew."

"You sound like Tyrion Lannister."

"And you spent too much time with Stiles watching that show. What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

"I live here or do you want me to go live in a cave and hunt down Bambi for my meals?"

Derek sighed; his uncle's sarcasm was stronger than Stiles'.

"I meant why you are back in town? You could have gone anywhere."

"I have unfinished business here."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I have a personal life that requires me here and which I don't feel comfortable talking with you now."

"Okay. Just so you know the sheriff is going to assist to our pack meetings now."

Peter had a strange look in his eyes.

"Really?"

And with that Peter was gone. Derek sighed and decided that he would go see Stiles.

Arriving in Stiles' neighbourhood in his camaro, he parked a few streets away from the house and finished the route on foot. It was nearly midnight; he knew that the sheriff would be sleeping but not Stiles and indeed his room was still lit up. Derek slowly climbed the wall and silently crept towards the window. Stiles was at his desk typing away furiously on his computer with his headphones on. Derek took a moment to look at the teenager, he didn't really know when he started to love him but he knew it was probably a building process. Since they had started to get closer, Derek remarked the small things like how good Stiles smelled, how he seldom talked about himself even though he talked a lot, how his magic glowed and attracted him like a fly with light and also the most obvious things, how red his lips were, how his body seemed to fit with his. Of course Derek would not do anything to Stiles until he was of age, his own past was partly responsible for it but he still wanted to touch him, be with him. His wolf was howling, not understanding the human part but he repressed it.

Stiles turned and jumped. He smiled when he saw Derek jump into the room and pulled him on the bed. They shared a few lazy kisses before snuggling together. It felt natural and easy.

"How did it go with the pack?"

"Easy. Your dad, I mean Caleb?"

"He's okay with it. I kind of wish he would tell me more about his story but he doesn't want to."

"You're noisy."

"Excuse you, don't tell me you're not curious too?"

"I am but I think there are other things that should be taken care of, like say, Scott?"

Stiles pouted. He snuggled in Derek's chest. He knew that Scott should be dealt with, the beta should integrate a pack or he would become mad with his instincts, he had read some stories in his books and also heard his father and uncle's tales. At the same time he didn't want to deal with it, Scott was his best friend; he loved him like a brother. He closed his eyes and felt Derek held him tighter.

"We'll see tomorrow, I promise."

A few kilometres from there Scott was seething. He was late, again. He heard a creaking sound and jumped teeth and fangs out.

"Relax Scott."

Deucalion came out of the wood and faced Scott.

"You're late."

"A little problem. Now why did you want to talk to me Scott?"

"I want in, I want to be in your pack."

"But you're not an alpha kid."

Scott frowned. He had a plan, but that plan needed him to be in the alpha pack. He decided to come clean to Deucalion.

"Listen, I want Derek's pack out of town. Derek has been trying to seduce my best friend to have me and I cannot accept that. I need to be in a strong pack to do that. My group only has a huntress and a banshee."

"Well, seems like our goals are not that different, I want Derek to be out of the picture too. I'll give you any help you need but in exchange you will have to kill Derek Hale."

 **That is it for today guys hope you liked it ;) don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Sam/OC, Derek/Stiles, Caleb/Peter

 **Summary** : Sam had a lover once, a djinn. When he turned out to be pregnant Dean freaked out. Nine months later Stiles was born.

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me...

 **Author's note** : Here we go again for a new chapter I was a bit late but updates are back to every Sundays! Thanks to Yaoi-For-Life-100 for your review!

Sheriff Caleb Stilinski was at his desk going through some paperwork. It's been a week since the whole "Stiles and Derek getting together" debacle and nothing had really changed. Well, he now had more teenagers coming at his house. He was bound to found his son disheveled with a crumpled t-shirt when he got home too. Well, not son, nephew, and he was not like Dean so Derek should be happy, if the older Winchester was here to witness how Derek kept it in his pants, he would probably had already fired the colt. Multiple times. He wondered why the brothers had not come yet to assess the situation by themselves; they were probably caught up with some Earth shattering business again. He growled, he hated paperwork.

"You were never made for desk job."

Caleb jumped and looked at the intruder. His eyes budged slightly, Peter Hale was standing in front of him in flesh and bone. The last time he saw him he was lying in a hospital bed, body covered in burns and was not responding to anything.

"Peter…"

"You look like you've seen a ghost Caleb."

"How….When your body disappeared from the hospital I hoped you got out on your own two feet but since you never contacted me I thought you were dead."

"You mourned me?" said Peter with a smile.

Caleb brows furrowed and he yelled back.

"Of course I did! Do you really think that your passing would make me feel nothing? That I would just forget you?"

"I had been in a coma for years."

"And I came to visit for years."

Peter stared back at him. Caleb had stood up and was looking at him with a desperate kind of way.

"I don't remember anything after the fire. When I woke up from the coma I was not myself, I was only wolf and craved power. The things I did Caleb… I could I face you after that?"

"When has that ever been a problem to you?"

"Oh yeah that would have gone real well, Hello Baby I'm back, you made it sheriff now? Well guess what, I murdered my niece because I was power craved!"

Caleb sat back down from the shock.

"Laura… you…"

Peter looked away and turned back to the door. He didn't care about many people, never had but Caleb was always the exception. Others, he did not bother if they called him a monster or a murderer, but he could not bear to see the same look in Caleb's eyes. He was surprised when he felt two strong arms embracing him from behind.

"Are you not scared of the big bad wolf."

"Oh god I missed your snark! I swear Stiles gets it from you."

"He does not remember me."

"He sure does, he has some of your mimics. I missed you Peter, I missed you like hell. If Stiles had not been there I would have joined you in the grave."

Peter felt Caleb's tears. He patted his arms with one of his hands and sighed holding back his own.

"Look at us Caleb. Look at me. Do you really think we can go back to what we were?"

"Why did you came if you did not think so yourself? Peter you can't barge back into my life and think I will not try to have you back."

"Caleb, I am doing this to protect you. All I did was to protect you. If I'm not sure I can control my wolf how can I be around you?"

And with his last sentence he detached himself from the sheriff. He turned around and kissed his lips. A small peck containing all his emotions, it was quick and when it ended Peter disappeared. Caleb had still tears in his eyes when he sat back at his desk, his breath was short and he was shivering. He closed his eyes and let the past came back for a few moments.

FLASHBACK-13 years ago

Caleb was a bit scared to come to the forest by himself, Claudia always said he was a bit of a scaredy cat for a police officer. When she went to introduce herself to the local pack three months ago he had come with her. Talia Hale was a good alpha, not like the power crazed assholes he came across before and if anything happened he had the Winchesters number. His sister had to explain that they were pretending not to be related due to the coven that was after them. Talia was very understanding.

"So you and your brother are alone?" Talia was looking intensely at them as if she was trying to decipher something.

"Yes Alpha Hale. We are. I am the oldest, Caleb is my little brother he was appointed at the local sheriff station."

"Well, my brother is working there too, he might be of help. Peter come down."

When he saw the wolf, his heart has been hammering like crazy in against his skin. He was pretty sure that the man felt it and he had one hell of a smirk for it. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to him. The conversation between the alpha and the witch continued but the two men were just looking at each other and Caleb could not hear anything. He just stood there feeling like the world was changing its axis.

And it got worst throughout the first month of their living in Beacon Hills. Peter was great with him at work he helped him and showed him everything. But the small touches and the comments underlined with lust was making him mad.

Caleb knew wolves were all about physical contact. Claudia told him to actually get his head out of the closet and get his man. She was very open about that and she knew that what Caleb felt was not some fickle emotion. As a witch she could felt that.

It was his feelings that lead him to accept to meet Peter that night in the forest. He felt the leaves creaking under his boots. He had hopes for this meeting. Hopes concerning his relationship with the werewolf. The message just said to walk about ten minutes into the forest and wait.

Caleb stopped and looked around. He had no idea where he was but he knew Peter would find him by scent. He waited for about ten minutes before Peter Hale appeared behind the tree trunks. The werewolf was oozing confidence, power and smugness. He was slightly taller than Caleb and much wider. The human had seen how well defined Peter's muscles were under his shirt. Peter stopped a few centimeters in front of Caleb.

"You know why I asked you to come?"

"I had a few hypotheses."

"I hope one of them is correct."

"I hope so too."

They loved to banter. It was something Caleb had witnessed a few days after he met the man. He was sarcastic and witty and he loved it.

Peter moved even closer, head bowing slightly to Caleb's mouth.

"You know werewolves have a strong sense of smell?"

"I do." Said Caleb, his breath quicker than he wanted too.

"Good."

And with that Peter Hale dipped his head and kissed the future Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

That was how their story had started. It had lasted for three years before they had to split. His superior had seen them, and had made Caleb choose. He had to protect his sister and their lives in Beacon Hills, he had also Stiles to protect now. So he broke it up with Peter, they were still seeing each other but the physical contacts were minimal, Peter left the Sheriff department and there was the fire and the death of Claudia.

He actually had bonded with Sam because of Peter. Sam never told Dean but Stiles' father was his great love story even if it had lasted only a short time. He never developed how he fell in love just that he missed him and sometimes he wished he met Stiles.

 **So here we are finally a bit more on Peter and Caleb next week will be back with the main story! Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
